Midnight Talk
by grettama
Summary: Larut malam. Sebuah bar. Beberapa botol bir. Dan perbincangan dua orang pria. Stony. Destiel.


Seorang pria dengan rambut ikal gelap yang panjangnya melebihi daun telinganya duduk sendirian di sebuah bar, mengabaikan hiruk pikuk di sekelilingnya. Rambutnya yang agak berantakan jatuh membingkai wajahnya yang berjanggut tipis—tak pernah ia cukur habis, tapi juga tak pernah ia biarkan tumbuh lebih panjang dari beberapa milimeter—memberinya kesan maskulin yang sedikit liar. Mata gelapnya masih sangat fokus meski ia sudah meneguk beberapa botol bir.

Ia berulang kali menoleh ke pintu bar yang terus membuka dan menutup ketika orang-orang akan masuk atau keluar. Kelihatan jelas ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Selang beberapa saat, seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang dipotong pendek rapi—tapi tidak _culun_— dengan mata biru cemerlang melangkah memasuki bar. Tampan dan terlihat begitu _gentleman_. Ia membetulkan jas semi-formalnya yang berwarna hitam sambil memandang sekeliling bar, mencari, sampai dilihatnya seorang pria dengan jaket kulit, _jeans_ dan sepatu _boot_ gunung mengangkat tangannya padanya. Pria pirang itu tersenyum kecil dan langsung menghampiri pria itu.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya si Pria Pirang dengan aksen Inggris yang sangat kental.

Pria berambut gelap menggeleng. "Tidak juga," ujarnya—aksennya menunjukkan ia berasal dari daerah Kansas—seraya memanggil bartender untuk mengantarkan beberapa botol lagi.

Pria berambut pirang hanya mendengus geli melihat beberapa botol bir yang sudah kosong di meja. Kelihatan jelas lawannya sudah menunggu cukup lama. Tapi ia tidak mengomentarinya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau bawa hari ini, Impala?" tanya pria pirang ketika bartender datang dan membawakan beberapa botol lagi untuk teman mereka mengobrol.

Pria berambut gelap yang dipanggil Impala mendengus geli. "Hanya sedikit perburuan ringan beberapa Rugaru di Dakota. Saat ini Dean dan Sam sedang menginap di salah satu motel di pinggiran Dakota sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Aku punya waktu beberapa jam sebelum kembali ke parkiran motel. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan malam ini, JARVIS."

"Lalu apa?" tanya pria pirang yang ternyata bernama JARVIS itu. Ia bisa melihat kilat antusias di mata Impala dan merasa kalau topik pembicaraan mereka malam ini akan menarik.

"Dean dan Castiel akhirnya melakukan _itu_. Di jok belakangku," ujar Impala.

Hening selama beberapa saat sementara Impala nyengir puas dan JARVIS mengerjap, tapi kemudian JARVIS terbahak.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Impala tak mengerti, kenapa sahabatnya justru tertawa setelah ia memberitahukan momen penting tuannya dengan pria yang dicintainya.

"Maaf," ujar JARVIS setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya, "Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin memberitahukan hal yang sama padamu."

Impala diam sejenak, berusaha mencerna perkataan JARVIS. Ketika pemahaman menyapu otaknya, ia membelalak. "Maksudmu Tony dan Steve juga akhirnya melakukan _itu_?"

JARVIS mengangguk mengiyakan, dan mereka berdua sama-sama terbahak.

"Kau, siapa yang di atas?" tanya JARVIS dengan senyum penuh arti.

Impala membalas senyum itu. "Dean tentu saja. Kalau kau, kutebak Steve?"

JARVIS mengangguk mantap. "Mr. Stark memang _ladykiller_, tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Mr. Rogers, dia selalu bertekuk lutut dibuatnya."

Impala tertawa lagi. "Bagaimana kronologisnya?"

JARVIS meneguk birnya lebih dulu sebelum mulai bercerita. "Terjadinya begitu cepat," ucapnya. "Ada pemuda ini yang bernama Johnny Storm, dia adalah anggota Fantastic Four, dia sepertinya sudah memiliki ketertarikan pada Mr. Stark sejak cukup lama, dan kemarin siang, pemuda itu datang ke Avengers Tower untuk mengajak Mr. Stark kencan."

"Tunggu, JARVIS," sela Impala, "Aku kira kita sedang membicarakan Steve dan Tony. Kenapa jadi Johnny Storm?"

JARVIS tersenyum geli. "Tunggu dulu. Itu masih prolognya," tanggapnya, membuat Impala kembali diam mendengarkan.

"Mr. Storm mengajak Mr. Stark kencan di depan semua anggota Avengers. Bahkan Mr. Rogers juga menyaksikannya. Kau harus lihat ekspresinya saat Mr. Storm berusaha merayu Mr. Stark di hadapannya. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, kurasa saat itu juga Mr. Storm sudah tergelatak tak bernyawa."

Impala tertawa. "Lanjutkan."

"Tapi Mr. Rogers sudah keluar dari ruangan lebih dulu sebelum Mr. Stark memberikan jawabannya. Kalau dilihat dari hasil pindaianku terhadap aliran darahnya, kurasa ia sudah terlampau marah dan tak tahan kalau sampai Mr. Stark mengiyakan ajakan Mr. Storm di hadapannya."

"Tapi tak mungkin kan Tony bilang 'ya'?"

JARVIS mengangguk. "Setelah Mr. Rogers keluar ruangan, Mr. Stark hanya menepuk bahu Mr. Storm pelan dan mengatakan, 'Mungkin lain kali,' kemudian menyusul Mr. Rogers."

Impala membelalakkan matanya, merasa kalau setelah ini adalah bagian menariknya.

"Mr. Stark berhasil menyusul Mr. Rogers masuk ke lift, tepat sebelum pintunya menutup. _Well_, sebenarnya aku yang membuat pintunya menutup sedikit lebih lambat."

Impala mengacungkan kedua jempolnya seraya terkekeh puas.

"Di dalam lift, Mr. Stark mencoba memancing Mr. Rogers dengan terus mengatakan seolah ia menganggap Mr. Storm menarik kalau bukan bocah. Dan itu berhasil. Mr. Rogers akhirnya hilang kendali dan dia _mencium_ Mr. Stark."

Impala menahan napasnya.

"Mr. Rogers terus menghimpit Mr. Stark ke dinding lift dengan cukup brutal. Dan ketika akhirnya ia menjauhkan dirinya, ia menyatakan perasaannya ke Mr. Stark, membuat Mr. Stark tersenyum lebar dan berkata, 'Akhirnya,' dan mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman beringas itu, keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke kamar masih dengan berciuman, bahkan Mr. Stark sudah melepas kemeja Mr. Rogers saat mereka masih berada di lorong. Mereka masuk kamar, tak merasa perlu menutup pintu sehingga aku terpaksa berbaik hati dan melakukannya untuk mereka, dan adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan ranjang dengan Mr. Rogers sepenuhnya memegang kendali."

Impala berdecak, merasa amat puas. "Aku tak menyangka Steve bisa jadi brutal juga kalau sudah menyangkut _itu_ dan Tony."

JARVIS kembali menyesap birnya. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang terjadi?"

Impala berdehem pelan. "Kebalikan dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu. Aku bahkan sempat kaget karena kejadiannya begitu romantis."

JARVIS mengerjap. "Romantis?"

Impala mengangguk. "Aku tahu kata 'romantis' tidak ada dalam kamus hidup Dean. Aku juga kaget."

JARVIS mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih mendekat ke Impala. "Ceritakan."

Impala meneguk birnya banyak-banyak dan mulai, "Saat itu, Sam sudah tidur di dalam motel. Tapi Dean sepertinya tidak bisa tidur jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari motel dan bersandar pada kap depanku sambil membawa sebotol bir."

JARVIS menyimak.

"Dia hanya berdiri diam di sana selama beberapa saat sambil memandang langit mendung, tampaknya sedang banyak pikiran. Kemudian Castiel tiba-tiba muncul," Impala berhenti sejenak untuk kembali meneguk birnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dean sempat kaget karena ia tidak merasa berdoa pada Castiel, jadi ia menanyakan kenapa Castiel datang. Castiel hanya menjawab ia datang karena Dean sedang memikirkannya. Tampaknya kata-kata itu tepat sasaran karena Dean langsung membeku. Castiel sendiri tidak terlalu peka, jadi dia bertanya apa yang sedang Dean pikirkan tentangnya. Dean tadinya diam. Tapi kemudian akhirnya dia nekat dan langsung mencium Castiel begitu saja tanpa peringatan. Ciumannya tidak brutal, perlahan dan lembut seolah Dean juga memberikan kesempatan bagi Castiel untuk mendorongnya menjauh kalau malaikat itu memang tidak suka."

"Wow," celetuk JARVIS.

Impala mengangguk untuk menanggapi celetukan JARVIS. "Apa kataku. Aku sampai tak yakin itu benar Dean karena dia tiba-tiba jadi begitu lembut dan berhati-hati."

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Di luar dugaan, Castiel membalas ciuman Dean. Dean bahkan sempat terlihat tidak percaya, tapi, yah, mereka melanjutkan berciuman di depanku selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Dean menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Castiel dengan napas terengah dan bertanya, '_Can I_?'. Lalu menit berikutnya, Dean sudah memboyong Castiel ke jok belakangku dan melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan penuh cinta. Astaga."

JARVIS hanya tersenyum senang setelah mendengar cerita Impala.

"Tapi bukan itu saja, kau harus dengar apa yang Dean tanyakan pada Castiel begitu mereka selesai," ujar Impala lagi.

"Apa itu?"

"'Apa aku sudah merenggut kesucianmu sebagai malaikat?'." kutip Impala seraya memutar bola matanya, kemudian tertawa bersama JARVIS.

"Apa jawaban Castiel?" tanya JARVIS di sela tawanya.

"Er, semacam, 'Kesucian malaikat bukan hal sesederhana itu'."

JARVIS mengangguk-angguk, kemudian Impala menanyakan, "Apa yang diucapkan Steve dan Tony setelah mereka selesai?"

JARVIS hanya menghela napas lelah dan menjawab, "'Lagi?'."

Impala langsung terbahak keras. "Ya ampun. Tuan-tuan kita memang sangat menarik."

JARVIS mendengus geli, memilih untuk tidak menyuarakan persetujuannya.

Impala mengecek arlojinya. "Kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang," ucapnya, dengan nada menyesal. "Aku tak ingin Dean dan Sam bangun dan mendapati mobil mereka lenyap."

JARVIS mengangguk, menyusul Impala bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Mr. Stark juga akan frustasi kalau dia memanggilku dan aku tidak menyahut."

Impala tertawa. "Bisa apa Tony Stark tanpamu, JARVIS?"

JARVIS mendengus geli dan berjalan di samping Impala untuk keluar dari bar. "Ia terlampau sering mengancam untuk mengubah protokolku tapi tak pernah melakukannya. Dari situ kelihatan jelas kalau dia tak bisa hidup tanpaku."

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari bar, dan langsung disambut dengan angin malam yang begitu dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Impala," ucap JARVIS lagi, membuat pria di sebelahnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa Dean sudah berhenti menganggapmu wanita?"

Pertanyaan itu kontan membuat Impala memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Aku sudah lelah menghadapi itu. Dalam imajinasinya, aku adalah perempuan cantik montok dengan rambut panjang gelap ikal dan mata bulat gelap. Benar-benar tipe wanita idealnya."

JARVIS tertawa.

"Kurasa punya teman minum wanita cantik asyik juga," komentar JARVIS, membuatnya mendapat pelototan dari Impala.

"Kurasa aku harus lebih gencar memberi tanda-tanda pada Dean agar ia paham aku bukan wanita," ujar Impala kemudian dengan ekspresi lesu.

JARVIS menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Semoga beruntung."

Impala hanya menghela napas, tahu kalau meyakinkan Dean kalau dia bukan wanita adalah hal paling sulit di dunia ini.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Dia akan tahu juga nantinya kalau kau bukan wanita," JARVIS berusaha menghibur.

Impala mengangguk dan memberi JARVIS pelukan singkat. "Sampai ketemu lagi lain kali, Sobat," ujarnya seraya menepuk punggung JARVIS.

JARVIS mengangguk ketika mereka mengakhiri pelukan singkat itu. "Sampai bertemu lagi," balas JARVIS.

Dan mereka berdua berpisah di luar bar, kembali ke tuan mereka masing-masing.

**Disclaimer: Marvel. Warner Bros.**

Fiksi avengersupernatural pertama saya :D saya lagi seneng bikin crossover. Haha. Ini fiksi selingan orz

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang mau ngegambarin Impala dan JARVIS berdasar fiksi ini buat saya, plis? (ditabok)


End file.
